


A Sense of Kingship

by Casil_Strider, DarkFantasyNightmares



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Kingdomstuck, M/M, Renaissance AU, kingdom au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casil_Strider/pseuds/Casil_Strider, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFantasyNightmares/pseuds/DarkFantasyNightmares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two Kindoms of Derse and Prospit are forced to become friendly with one another,<br/>All to fight a greater evil that threatens to cut the very lines keeping these fragile realms thriving.<br/>But when you have to chose between your kingdom and your lover, which is more selfless?</p><p> As Jake English ascends to his role as King of Prospit, he encounters not only an unexpected soul mate, but the return of a childhood enemy that destroys everything in its wake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If there are spelling, grammar, tense or punctuation errors, we are deeply sorry, but I am going through the chapters (as well as Casil occasionally) to review and revise our story. Thanks! ~Hanna
> 
> AN: Hey guys..this work is actually going to be put on hold because Casil is in the hospital, but, circumstances permitting, we can hopefully post content as soon as they are feeling better. Thank you for understanding. ~Hanna

It was just another boring political day in the Dersite kingdom, people going about their duties and business while Dirk Strider sat mindlessly on the throne answering concerns, chatting and planning future prospects. Dirk was a great ruler. He tried to be, since he was following in the footsteps of his brother.  
He had done many great things for the Derse kingdom, and have protected its people for 2 years to the day.  
Dirk was actually in the midst of planning a gala event tonight for his birthday. He was finally turning 18. He was in the midst of said planning when a young page entered the castle, with golden robes in use, Dirk sitting back in his chair with staff in hand. "What news of you from Prospit, page? State your name."

Jake had yet to be the King of Prospite. His grandmother age 86 was still a strong and stunning Queen. Jake was never really completely into ruling a kingdom, He was much more entertained with the thought of fighting for it. From the age of 13 to 16 Jake was trained by the best in fighting; eventually he had to give all of that up, knowing he had to prepare for taking over after his grandmother passes. Since a young age Jake has always thought of his grandmother as being invincible, but, she still has many years as a great ruler.  
She became a queen at the age of 15, at that point Dirk's brother wasn't even a ruler of Derse yet. She had a daughter at the age of 16 But when Jakes mother was supposed to take on the throne with her new husband they were assassinated, Jake being 3 at the time. Currently Jake and one of his guards, a very good friend of his infact, had taken a long 3 day journey to the next kingdom Over. Once entering the Derse castle they were met with abrupt guards. The only reason Jake would ever step foot in Derse would be at the cause of his grandmother's wishes.  
He hated the fact that Derse was such a dark place. He also hated that people seemed to be so cold hearted. He had to seriously bite his tongue to stop rude remarks about how cold the people were; he didn't really take a liking to Dirk much either. "I have a message from Queen Harley. Its rather important, clearly so because the Ma'am had to send me here. I would like to speak with you in private. I hope you don't find that a problem." Jake's guard towered over him, the helmet resembling that of a wolf.

Dirk sighed and nodded. "That means your..'guard' stays here as well." Dirk rose, purple cape flowing behind him and war decorated suit straightening. He walked off to a side courtyard, where a memorial for his brother was set up. "What, pray, was so important that you had to come all the way here only to call me to seclusion?"

Jake nodded to his Guard. "Your Honor." the guard stepped away from Jake and Jake followed alongside Dirk, His long golden robe dragged across the ground with his every step. "Not even a simple hello? Fine then. You understand a goodly length in times past my grandmother was a rival towards your brother, and that hath put a harsh strain on our trust. But the Majesty requests we put a halt to our petty hissy fits." Jake looked over at the memorial, his sentence trailing off, losing his Train of thought. Jake was aware Dirks brother had been killed about 3 months ago.

Dirk stared at the monument, sighing. "They weren't necessarily rivals..that was all just a facadé.." Dirk smiled sadly. "Anyway, I would be glad to if I knew exactly why we are halting? Is your coronation coming up or something?"

Jake looked back at Dirk trying to find where he left off. "Ah, not exactly.." Jake bit at the side of his lip. " The Grace has come to an alarming conclusion. She feels there is a threat amongst the kingdoms.. and what I'm trying to get at is... She knows who committed the attack on thy Brother and The Grace feels all the royals are in grave danger.."

Dirk clenched his jaw, feeling a wave of emotions from the rehashing of his brother. "Fine. I accept." Dirk sighed and looked at the statue sadly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a party to plan.." Dirk turned to leave but then stopped. "If you like, I would like to see you there.."

"Right.. Ah, Dirk," Jake called out to the king walking away. "She request's to see ye soon. She has refused to tell me the name of such a killer, for what I find to be stupid reasons.. It's the same Man who killed my parents.." Jake caught up to Dirk rather quickly lightly grabbing at his arm. "Might I suggest you take a miss on such an extravagant event. That's a perfect time for a killer to strike. This killer is not just a normal man, he's a shapeshifter. There is no way to figure out exactly where or what he is at any given moment... Please take strict caution... Majesty.."

Dirk looked to Jake, sighing. "I appreciate the warning but the event will go on. It is a celebration for my 18th birthday." Dirk turned again to look once more at the statue. "The offer still stands. Thank you for the information. You are welcome to stay at my castle to rest, and I will visit the queen as soon as possible."

Jake shook his head and clicked his tongue, finding the way Dirk is handling this situation to be really childish. "It's tonight, correct? I'll take up ye offer, and in the morrow you can travel back with me to Prospit."

"Fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some details to attend to." Dirk nodded slightly and then walked away, heading to plan. The day carried over into night, the castle decorated for the party. Dirk was in his room changing into formal dress, clothes he wore to his last coronation. He sighed heavily as he finished with his cuffs, moving to exit and descend down to the party.

Jake changed into a formal party outfit. Still keeping his long robe on that was attatched by two golden shoulder cuffs. Sitting on the bed in the guest room He looked towards his guard with a sense of uneasieness in his eyes. The knight took off their wolf shaped helmet and spoke. "My Lord, are you doing okay?" Walking over she knelt now in front of Jake with a soft smile her hand resting on his cheek. Jake sighed with a smile finding a great comfort in the touch. "Jane, would you please take care of Dirk for the night? I fear he won't be on guard and I want to know he'll be protected by one of the best knights in all the kingdoms. We both know I'll be fine." Jane nodded and stood up. "Your Majesty" The party had started and Jake's guard made sure to say within 10 feet of Dirk at all times.

Jane was good at not making it noticeable to the King of Heart. Jake had stayed in his room for about an hour after his Knight had left him. As much as he loved parties he knew it wasn't right to show up. Both Derse and Prospit's people had grow to dislike each other. It was more Hassle then it was worth. Jake still didn't limit himself to just his room, deciding to wander the upper levels. "They should light the areas more.. Purple as a color itself already soaks up and light it touches... What point is there to living in the dark?"

Dirk enjoyed the party, chatting with friends and family and guests, but was fully aware of the knight behind him. Of course Jake would try to protect him. Come to think of it, where was he? The king excused himself and slipped away from the prospit guard, heading to Jake's room but running into him in the halls. "Ah, there you are. Are you alright?"

Jake turned his head away from the painting he was looking at to make eye contact with Dirk. " I'm quite well. Grammarcy, you are most kind for asking." Jake moved to sit on one of the steps to a rather small staircase leading up to the highest tower in the castle. "Happy birthday Your majesty."

"Thank you.." Dirk moved to sit beside him. He sighed a bit, staring at the hallway. "It's not all that special, though, to be honest.."

"I can see why you'd think that. I have but naught to really uplift the events of growing older. It seems we both have aged before our time, therefore, we have nothing to experience now." Jake's knight had found the two royals But kept her space like Jake always would ask of her.

"As teenagers we're supposed to find ourselves..our likes, dislikes, feelings..but this stupid life pushed us to adulthood.." Dirk frowned and sighed. "I never even got the chance to meet other people.."

"I understand how you feel, at least I still have gotten some kind of childhood so to say." Jake was only currently 17. "I had to quit learning how to fight in order to take on some of my grandmothers duties, Seeming shes not been in the best shape currently. Sweet woman she truly is. Highness would always talk fondly of your brother and of his father too." Jake leaned his back on the staircase wall looking over to Dirk. "You don't remember your father.. correct?"

Dirk shook his head. "My brother never spoke of him.." Dirk sighed and looked to Jake. "You don't know your parents either, do you?"

" I did but not long enough to remember them. If you ever have any questions about your Father, him and my Gandmother were very close friends.. " Jake Gazed up there stairs usure how to continue the conversation. He has to admit the King before him is quite intimidating. "That's a look out tower with no roof correct?"

"Yes." Dirk smiled. "My brother and I used to go up there and practice fighting.." Dirk sighed and looked to Jake. "Would you like to go up? It's very beautiful at night."

"That's exactly why I asked." Jake reached out his hand to help Dirk up. He let the older male walk before him up the stairs; once to the top, Jake looked up at the sky, millions of stars scattering the night. "Stunning, isn't it your highness?

Dirk nodded, looking over at Jake. "Yeah, it is." He smiled a little and sighed. "It brings back really good memories being up here.."

 

"I'm sure it does." Jake looked down at the still arriving party guests.  
"Forgive me if I'm being too forward your majesty. But may I ask if you miss him?" Jake looked over to Dirk but his eyes still gazed off into the distance.

Dirk looked back to the sky, smiling. "Every day.." He moved to look out over the kingdom. "Sometimes I wonder if he watches..and if he does, if he's proud of me.."

Jake grabbed Dirk's shoulder and pointed at the party guests and out to the rest of the Derse kingdom. "You see this? You are the ruler of all this and all these happy people. He's more than proud of you and I know it. So NEVER question if he is because not just anyone can rule a land. & so far you are doing an amazing job, your Majesty." Jake turned and walked to the stairs. "Now, I think you have a birthday to attend."

Dirk blinked in surprise, looking at Jake. He grabbed his hand and smiled. "Only if you attend with me, otherwise I'm not going." He looked at Jake curiously.

Jake smiled "If that's your wish, your highness. I'd quite enjoy escorting you to the dance." Jake helped Dirk down the long flight of stairs. As the passed Dirks guard she followed behind both of the royalties. "I hope your people don't mind me too terribly."

"They will get over it, once they see you are with me." Dirk patted Jake's hand and walked to the ballroom. People stared a bit in awe, but resumed the event. Dirk smiled and turned to Jake, bowing. "May I have this dance?"

 

Jake nodded taking Dirks hand and bowing back. "But of course." It wasn't until right now that Jake realized how tall the other royal was. The music started and they danced a traditional ball room styled dance. Maybe Jake judged this place too soon.. It's actually quite nice. Jake couldn't help but smile, though, he did try to stop it at times.

Dirk leaned over and whispered in Jake's ear, "Don't stop smiling on my account." He danced more, guiding Jake around the ballroom. When the song finally ended, Dirk bowed again and smiled.

Jakes face flushed red, he but his lip and looked away. Bowing at the end of the dance. "Thank you for the Dance your highness." Jake moved off the side to watch the others dance, Jane now right behind him. "I thought I told you to watch Dirk." With no reply Jake sensed something wrong. He quickly scanned the room seeing his Guard with Dirk on the other side of the dance floor. His eyes widened but he didn't show alarm that he's figured out someone here was in danger and its either himself or the Prince of Heart. He had to buy some time. "Jane, would you mind following me to the hall. I'd like to discuss something about the Derse ruler. Getting the guard in the hall Jake was quick to act, pulling off a sword from one of the display knights lined down the hall. The clear fake guard was quick to lash out at Jake, pinning him to the ground. He was able to keep the offending sword off his neck with his own. "Bloody hell." Jake gritted out through his teeth. Meanwhile Jakes actual Guard was un aware of what was happening to her friend.

Dirk eventually looked around the room, not finding Jake. He frowned and stepped out into the hall, pardoning himself. It was only in the peace that he heard fighting. Dirk quickly pulled out his sword, running over to a sight of Jake's..guard? Pinning him down? An imposter. Dirk quickly flash-stepped, disarming the intruder and pushing them against the wall, sword at their throat. "Show yourself, coward!"

Jane ran in, pulled Dirk off the fake guard tossing him ontop of Jake for a softish landing. She was quick to stab the imposter but with that they simply turned to a dust. Her sword snapping from hitting the wall with such force. She was quite angered by this. Mostly because she was so protective of Jake she couldn't stand him ever leaving the castle. Because every time he did, he got in trouble. She kept her thoughts and her anger towards herself. She lifted Dirk off of Jake with ease, kneeling down at her prince. Jake nodded his head. "I'm fine thank you." She grabbed his hand and pulled him off the floor. She would probably tell Jake off if they were in their own castle behind closed doors and Jake already knew what his guard would say. He turned to Dirk worried. "Are you okay your highness?"

Dirk held a hand on his stomach, a bit winded. "I'm perfectly fi-" He cut off when he looked down at his hand that was covered with blood. He fell to his knees. He had been stabbed at a point, but the adrenaline must have made him miss the pain. Dirk blinked, vision slightly hazy. "What..?"

Jane and Jake jumped towards Dirk. At the same time "Jane please got get a medic and Hurry. Don't alarm the other guests. You must go at once!" Jake lifted Dirks shirt pressing a hand to his wound. "I don't mean to lay hands on ye but right now is a pretty excuse your highness. No vital organs have been hit it's gone right through the very edge of your side. But if we don't stop the bleeding.. let's just not think of that right now." Jake unhooked his robe, pulling off his shirt and tearing it to make a quick makeshift band aid. He held pressure on both sides of Dirks wounds. Soon a doctor and four of Dirks guards pulled Jake off forcefully the doctor moved to help Dirk. Jake thrashed in the guards' arms "D-Dirk! Unhand me! Jane rushed picking up Jakes robe and forcing the other knights off her prince. She grabbed Jakes arms forcing him to his room he's to stay in for the night. Jake tried but he couldn't pull away from Jane. She covered his mouth to avoid causing any attention as she pulled him up the stairs.

Dirk panted, feeling only pain as his guards and doctor helped him to his room. "J-ake..Need..Jake.." He was undressed down to his pants, leaving them on. They laid him down in his bed as the doctor began to work, Guards going to Jake's room. "The King requests Jake's presence, only."

Jane scoffed. "I can't allow that, I've seen how well you take care of criminals around here and I cannot trust my highness in your presence." Jake groaned tugging at Janes arm. "Stand outside his door then but we are in their kingdom, we have little to no choice here." Jane huffed and barged her way through the 2 guards in front of her. Jake following behind. Jane crossed her arms leaning next to Dirks door. Jake slowly opened the door then shut it. He practically sprinted towards Dirks bed side. "Please accept my deepest apologies for I did not mean for any of this to happen."

Dirk patted the side of the bed, breathing labored. His shades were off, and he looked at Jake with a pair of brilliant orange eyes. "No, no, it's not your fault at all..Just sit with me, please." Dirk exhaled and stared up at the canopy of the bed. "I'm such a clutz, it seems.."

Jake climbed over Dirk complying with his every whim out of complete worry. " No I mean it, your Majesty. I tried so hard to keep you out of harms way I practically painted your chest with a target and threw a dagger at it." He looked into Dirks eyes, taken back by the sharp and amazing Color... Such a brilliant shimmer. "Why would you hide such amazing eyes? Why they must be the brightest thing in all the kingdom."

"They're...different. Not normal." Dirk sighed and slowly sat up, leaning against the headboard for support. Dirk reached over and took a sip of water before sitting back, sighing. "Man this really put a damper on my evening, huh?"

Jake shook his head. "No they're stunning.... Beautiful." Jake couldn't help but gaze in total awe Dirks eyes. Jake smirked slightly. "If you can still take a bite of cake I'm sure its not too bad." Jake bit at his lip. " I mean, not to say this isn't bad.. This is terrible. I-" Jake cut himself off and shook his head. "I'm so sorry your Majesty."

Dirk chuckled and shook his head. "It's alright. You do not have to be formal with me, Jake." He squeezed his shoulder lightly. "We're both teenagers."

Jake pushed up his glasses and looked towards Dirk with a small smile. "To be honest, I can't say I know how to be a teenager."

Dirk grinned. "Well it's pretty easy, but under the circumstances I can't show you." He smirked a little and sighed. "Give me about 10 minutes and I'll be as good as new." His wound was already healing fairly quickly, Dirk stretching a tad.

Jake titled his head and placed a soft touch over Dirks bandage. " Thats amazing!" He was confused and amazed at the same time. "Is that even possible? I've never know such a thing to be true. God has clearly blessed you Your majesty."

"Hush, Jake. It's just a God Tier power." Dirk sighed. The wound was now fully healed, Dirk stretching his torso before moving to sit in front of Jake. "So, about being 'teenagers'.."

"Seriously? I'm not entirely sure I've acquired those yet." Jake looked in front of himself to the King before him; he couldn't help but smile. "You are truly amazing, your highness. I've taken the rulers and people of Derse all wrong, I hope that's another thing you can forgive me for."

Dirk smiled, taking Jake's hands. "Only if you can forgive me. Now come, we have work to do." Dirk stood, pulling Jake to the balcony. If they were to be teenagers for a night, that would mean no distractions. Especially by Jake's overbearing guard.

"I-I can't.. She'll kill me for sure. I might be her prince but she is far from showing me any mercy." Jake groaned slightly then looked over the balcony. He had a hushed yell "Are ye mad? There's no way in gods name can we get to the ground and live at such a height."

"Do you trust me, Jake?" Dirk looked at him expectantly, holding a hand out. He smiled softly. "If you will trust me, I promise you I will show you the time of your life tonight." He took a step towards the balcony, hand still extended.

Jake bit his lip, it became a habit. looking towards the front door. "Ah, I-I.." Jake didn't say yes or no he simply grabbed tightly onto Dirks hand and shut his eyes as tight as possible.

Dirk pulled Jake into his waist, there was a flash of wind and then they were on the ground. "All done." He squeezed Jake's waist before letting go, smiling. He was still shirtless, of course, but it didn't matter. It was a warm summer night. "Let's go."

Jake looked up then down at the ground about 7 times not believing that it really happened. "You're majesty, h-how did you?" His sentence cut off when he was tugged along to follow. "We're dead.. I've completely sabotaged my role as an upcoming king. Mother please don't look down on me now." Jake was kept rather sheltered his grandmother being very protective of her only 'royal' going blood line.

 

"We're not dead, Jake." He laughed, tugging on his hand. "Come, let me show you somewhere." He walked to the north, heading down into a patch of forest with a hidden alcove. They emerged next to a small pond, where the moon and stars reflected on it. A small treehouse was built in a sturdy oak, Dirk starting to climb his way up and into the place. It was very cozy, built for 1, maybe 2 people. There was a mattress, some food, and books for entertainment, but the best part was the little balcony made off of two trees, a hammock resting down in between the branches. Dirk climbed down into said hammock, looking down at the water.

Jake followed behind Dirk sneaking his way into the hammock. "This is beautiful, It looks like a small sanctuary built by the loveliest of fairies." Jake looked down at the water he threw a small rock on the pond causing waves of shimmering lights. "My god, this place is so unreal." The worries that had Jake in strong clutches before had melted away and he was really truly happy for the first time in along time.

Dirk smiled, moving so they both could lay in the hammock. "I built this place when I was younger..I always would escape to here when I needed it. Sometimes I still do." Dirk moved to wrap an arm around Jake. 

Jake looked to Dirk with wide eyes "You built this? with thy own hands? I have never been more sure about someone being a mystic elf than you." Looking back at the water Jake nodded his head. "I suppose they do, non royals aren't held down by such high standers. I guess that's why not every one is meant to be a royal because not every one is made to be as holy as us."

Dirk sighed. "Jake..do me a favor." He cupped his chin lightly, smiling. "Close your eyes, forget everything about being royalty, and just lay here. Can you do that for me?"

Jake titled back in the hammock, he tired to response but his words were too stuttered. Jake closed his eye still quite unsure but the subtle weight on Dirk's hand caused him to tip back fully in the hammock.

Dirk trailed his fingers over Jake's cheek, humming softly. "Just relax.." He rested his head down, closing his eyes as well. He kept his arms around Jake, listening to the quietness around him and the sound of their breathing. He had never felt so peaceful in a long time.

Jake nodded slowly resting an arm on Dirk's waist slightly rolling to the side to fall against Dirk's chest. Jake whispered softly against Dirks skin. " ..This is really nice..."

Dirk nodded. "Mhm.." He moved to tangle a hand in Jake's hair, tangling their legs together. He held him close, enjoying the comfort for a change. He stroked Jake's hair softly, resting his chin on top of his head.

Jake kept a subtle whisper "I'm sure my guard is looking for me just so she can rip my head off." Jake huffed barely the only type of laugh he could muster up at this point. "But I don't care.... I really... really.. Like this.."

"Me too.." Dirk burrowed his face into Jake's hair, rubbing his back soothingly. He was finally letting himself be..him. No more fake Dirk, no 'Kingly' responsibilities, just Dirk and Jake.

A small shiver went up Jake's spine as Dirk touched his back. "Bloody hell that really tickles." He arched his back uncontrollably, his body attempting to get away from the touch. Jake rubbed his face into Dirks chest. "Forgive me about that, aheh.. Nn, did you know, that when a certain spots are ticklish on a persons body that means their muscles are actually in pain? Or they have a bone out of place causing pressure on a nerve.. There for the nerves react so violently that's what causes the sensation to be ticklish, it's actually thy body in panic not wanting to get hurt.. It's also another reason why people Hate being tickled so much." Jake smiled placing the faintest of kiss on Dirks chest. "At least that's what I was told by my Grandmother."

Dirk smiled and chuckled, moving to cup Jake's chin and bring his gaze up to meet his. "Are you always so cute when you're rambling?" He brushed his lips over Jake's forehead, placing a gentle kiss there to show affection, but that he was not meaning to take advantage of Jake.

"Cute? I'll have ye know I'm a strong man." Jake smiled and Pulled Dirk even closer to himself. "But if we're falling to categorizes like this I have to say you aren't far from adorable yourself."

Dirk smiled and nuzzled him softly. He trailed his lips over Jake's forehead, down the bridge of his nose and just lightly hovered shy of his lips. "Jake.."

Jake tilted his head up ever so slightly to press his lips against Dirks. He mumbled a slight "mhm..?" as he trailed a hand up into Dirks head and kissed him deeper.

Dirk shut his eyes and kissed Jake, bringing his body flush against his. He tilted his head slightly, fingers curling into Jake's hair as he allowed himself to let go. "Mmf.."

Jake pulled Dirk ontop of his chest, the kiss deepened and when they did pull away from one kiss the boys went right back into another. This whole moment was something completely new for Jake and it was amazing. He was slightly shaking but that's just from the adrenalin caused by a first kiss.

Dirk pulled back after a while to nuzzle Jake's nose against his, smiling. He cupped his cheek and kissed his forehead again, sighing. "I wish we could just stay here forever.."

Jake wrapped his arms lazily around Dirk he couldn't help but have a shy smile on his face. "I wish that too." Jake looked up at the Stars, his and drawing small circles into Dirks skin. "..hmm. do you think the pond water is cold?"

Dirk raised an eyebrow, chuckling. "No, it's actually very warm. Why?" He trailed his lips over Jake's neck, kissing there softly.

"Don't hate me for this your Majesty." Jake held his arms tightly around Dirk and forced them to roll tipping the hammock they both fell into the water with a pretty decent splash.

When they resurfaced, Dirk spit water out and laughed. He swam over to Jake and grabbed his legs, wrapping them around his middle. "Man, now we're all wet." He held Jake's hips still, looking up at him.

"It's the closest I could get to actually touching the Stars above us." Jake rested both his arms on the other males shoulders. He kissed Dirks head and nuzzled at him slightly. "You must be the most stunning person I've ever met." 

Dirk smiled and kissed Jake's jaw. "I think the same of you." He kissed Jake's cheek and then lifted Jake out of the water. "Wait right here." He flash-stepped up to the treehouse and brought down some towels, drying them off before carrying Jake back up the tree and wrapping him in a blanket.

Jake kept his shoulders wrapped in the towel. Sitting on the small bed set inside the tree house. "I'm still amazed that ye built this all yourself. I cannot get over how brilliant you are. You are truly one of the best kings I've come to know."

 

Jake held onto the cup with both hands blowing it and taking a sip. He smiled slightly and looked at Dirk. "Oh I doubt that, I haven't made a terribly big effort when it comes to my grandmother trying to show me the ropes." Jake scooted over right next to Dirk, their shoulders barley touching. "I admire you quite a bit, your Majesty. "

Dirk smiled, taking a sip of his drink. "And I, you." He set his drink on a table, moving to wrap his arms around Jake. "Think of what good we could do for both our kingdoms when you're king, though..it would unite us."

Jake kissed Dirks cheek and sighed in contentment. "I think that would be amazing, though our people might find it hard to accept if there was no more rivalry between the kingdoms." Jake placed another kiss on Dirks cheek. "Wait. . Do you hear that?"

Dirk frowned and looked at Jake, shaking his head. "No..what is it..?" He went quiet, holding Jake still by the waist.

"Do you think we should head back now? What if people are worried for us? I mean your guards already assume it's my fault the shape shifter attacked you. I just don't want them to think I got you killed and that's why we're gone." Jake kissed Dirks neck and nudged at him slightly.

Dirk sighed and nuzzled Jake softly, smiling. "Okay, if that is what you want." He stood, holding a hand out for Jake as he opened the door to leave.

Jake took hold of the hand held out for him. He followed close to Dirk. " I mean if you don’t want to leave we don't have to. I'm just being paranoid. I don't want to put you out of place my dear"

"No, you are probably right. Even then, we can still go back and you can stay in my room, if you like." Dirk took Jake down, starting to lead him back to the castle. "It was a fun experience to be here with you, either way."

"I'd like that. I really would... Dirk thank you for tonight it was so amazing." Jake moved in to kiss Dirks cheek but he was brought down to the ground by something massive. "Where in God's name have you been!?" Jane had Jake pinned to the ground keeping a knee in the middle of his back. She had taken off her armor making running a much easier task. "I've been looking everywhere for you! Grandmother would have my head if something ever happened to you!" Jake grunted unable to reply from the wind being knocked out of his lungs.

Dirk frowned, crossing his arms. "Jane..get off of him. He has done no harm. Don't you know better than to tackle people all the time?" Dirk sighed and helped Jake off, brushing him off.

Jane huffed "Excuse me? Your Majesty, and I hope you take all the offense. This is your fault! You're the bad influence here! This is why your kingdom is such a mess and full of rebels, they follow in YOUR place!" She pulled Jake out of Dirks grips. Jake groaned confused on everything that has happened. "Wait J-Jane please jus-" She cut him off by storming off with Jake in hand. He tried to pull out of her grip but it was no use. "Jane!"

Dirk glared darkly, flash-stepping to stop her in place. "I'm going to pretend you didn't say anything. Now, why don't you run along back to your room before you violate my hospitality, and release Jake here, at. Once." Dirk was cold, commanding, his leadership showing through.

Jane growled "You all are the same, cold selfish prudes. I don't think a king should be in his ego so much. You want me to leave? Jake has too go to. Jake I can't believe you would even consider liking someone with such attitude. I knew coming out here was a bad idea. You know what, if her highness wants to talk to this prick so badly she can ask him herself. We're going home now." She pushed herself past Dirk still Dragging Jake along. She ignored anything Jake not wanting to listen to one of his bull shit 'oh but Jane it's not what you think' she was pissed completely and utterly.

Dirk grabbed Jake from her, glaring. "You will stop. Now." He flash-stepped away, up to the balcony. "Jake..what do you want to do? I'm not going to let her just boss you around..you have to stand up for yourself."

Jane clenched her fist and called out. "Hey prince charming. Kidnapping is illegal, royalty or not. You're so dead!" Jake stepped back slightly pushing both of Dirks hands off himself. "You're majesty." Jake shook his head and sighed. "I apologize for her actions. She has been my protector for many years and I... I think I should go back only because she's going to make both of our lives worse. I can't not let her boss me around... I'm in no place she's in a higher rank then me technically. She's my half sister but she was birthed out of wedlock there for she could never be a Ruler unless I die. This is alot to explain... I should just go but her royal highness does expect you to meet with here so maybe arrive on your own accord?.. I don't think you want to travel with Jane right now she seriously despises all Derse dwellers... I.. I am so sorry my dear. Please accept my deepest apologies."

 

Dirk nodded and kissed Jake's cheek, flash-stepping him down and then going back up. He leaned over the railing, watching him go with reluctance before going back into his room.

 

Jane had already hooked up the horses and had their wagon packed by the time Jake met up with her. Jake sighed and waved to Dirk before they headed off. Jane and Jake didn't talk the whole time. The air was so thick that you could cut it with a sword and see the line. 3 day's later and they made it back to Prospit getting in late at night both Jake and Jane parted ways to their different rooms. Jake threw himself on his bed with a huff pretty exhausted, about five minutes later there was a knock on his door. The Queen walked in and sat on the edge of the bed, giving Jake a concerned gaze. "He'll be on his way to Prospit in no time, give 'em a week. I promise the Majesty will make his presence in our kingdom. She nodded slowly, rubbing Jake's back before sitting up and and leaving the room as quickly as she came. A woman of little to no words, but she didn't need to say anything for Jake to know her questions. Jake rolled over onto his back, looking at the small candle lighting his room. Huffing, he threw a pillow to the floor the only way he could express his discontentment, soon after he blew out the candle and found peace in the dark.


	2. Overcastings on the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk Finally arrives at Prospit, with a warm welcome of course.  
> But is that's Kingdom know for the happiness it brings, end up being a devastating curse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are spelling, grammar, tense or punctuation errors, we are deeply sorry, but I am going through the chapters (as well as Casil occasionally) to review and revise our story. Thanks! ~Hanna

Within four days, Dirk had arrived at Prospit with his guard, stepping out of a royal purple carriage into bright Prospitan sun. He wore his shades gladly, making his way up the steps to the throne room. "Your majesty."

The queen smiled at Dirk, bowing her head and extending her hand for a greeting. "Welcome, Prince of Heart." She had on a long flowing dress, shimmering in golden silk. Her hair was tied up in an extravagant bun, jet black hair with some white strands that were very fitting. She was elegant and kind. "Please make yourself at home; we can discuss what I need to tell you later on.  
In the meantime, I think there is a young prince very eager for your arrival." She motioned for a maid to walk towards them. "This lovely lady will lead you to the music room where the Page is taking his piano lessons. Dinner will be out at 6 sharp. I hope to see you both then." The Queen smiled again, bowing her head. The maid looked at Dirk with a smile and slightly skipped, leading him out of the main room.  
Today

Dirk bowed and kissed her hand respectfully, nodding. He followed the maid silently, only 2 of his guard staying back a bit behind him. As soon as he heard music he smiled, quietly entering. He walked up behind the prince and leaned down, murmuring, "So beautiful..as always."

Jake didn't hear anyone entering so he was pretty shaken when he heard a voice right next to his ear. Hitting the wrong note, it caused a terrible chain reaction of loud noise. Quickly turning his head, Jake's excitement got the better of him. "Dirk!?" He lunged at the other royal, almost causing them both to fall over. He gave Dirk the biggest hug he could muster up, hopefully not breaking any of Dirk's ribs while he was at it. "I didn't expect you to come so soon."

 

Dirk chuckled and hugged Jake tightly, kissing him lightly. He squeezed him tight and hummed, looking down at him. "I couldn't stay away from my prince, now, could I?"

Jake smiled, kissing him back sweetly. He let go of Dirk and held one of his hands, taking in the sight of such a stunning human being. "Its so.. so great to see you again." Jake shut the lid on the piano key board. "Would you like to take a look around then?"

Dirk nodded, squeezing Jake's hand. "Show me around, dear." He squinted a few times from all of the brightness, shades barely keeping a headache at bay.

Jake placed a kiss on Dirks cheek. "You'll get wrinkles." Tugging Dirks hand, Jake led Dirk out a separate door from the one they entered. Walking down a long hall, they had flowers of different colors hanging on the window ledges. "Let's start with the kitchen because I could really go for a snack right now." Jake pulled Dirk to a flight of about six steps,  
the kitchen being slightly under ground. He grabbed a bread roll out of a small basket, then threw an additional one at Dirk. One of the maids picked up the basket and bowed her head to the two royals with a smile before shuffling off upstairs. The Prospit royals treated their staff with much respect and grace, making them very loved. Jake made quite a few friends among the younger workers in the castle, so he was never too worried about being home schooled.

Dirk smiled and ate the bread, looking around. Everything was so..bright. It was beautiful in its way, but so was Derse, if you looked at it from a different perspective. "Where to now, your Highness?"

Jake stuck his tongue out at Dirk in return to being called your highness. He placed a finger to his chin and tapped it. "Hmm, well if you can stand the sun long enough, why don't I show you the garden? My grandmother planted it all by herself and she's tended to it for many years now; It's rather astonishing." Jake took a bite of his bread roll then moved to stand by the stairs, waiting to see if Dirk was up for it.

Dirk nodded and followed Jake, his shoulder-cape fluttering slightly behind his steps. He then took Jake's free hand, still munching on the delicious bread.

Jake smiled and led Dirk outside. Jake opened the gate to the garden, letting Dirk walk before him. There were many plants, most of them being exotic and uncommon. Large Venus fly traps, multicolored bushes, everything looked unreal. "Her Majesty tends to experiment with different plants a lot, these being the outcomes. Breath taking, isn't it?"

"Very." Dirk smiled a little. He was otherwise occupied with his mind, trying to figure out what he was going to do. He hadn't told Jake, but an incident happened at the castle, and it was really gnawing into Dirk's mind and spirit the longer he thought about it.

Jake tilted his head and looked over to Dirk. "Is everything al-" he was cut off by one of the younger maids who was about 15 years old. She was panicked and yelling, tears welded up in her eyes. "Jake! Jake!" He turned his head and ran towards the young girl. "Isabelle, is everything all right?" He held onto her shoulders. She shook her head, breathing stuttered. "No! I-it's not, Her Majesty. S-she's..." The girl couldn't finish her sentence, collapsing to her knees in a heavy sate of emotions. Jake bit his lip and shook his head; squeezing the girl's shoulders, he looked down at her.  
"Isabelle, what is it?!" She just looked down to the ground, crying out. Jake kissed her head. "Stay here, okay? I'll have Anna help you as soon as she can." And with that, Jake was off running incredibly fast down the hall to his grandmother's study room in the other side of the castle. Isabelle made eye contact with Dirk through her tears before being over come with another intense panic attack.

Dirk waited for a maid to arrive before chasing after Jake, following quickly. He sighed as he felt another headache come over him, pushing it off as he made his way to where he thought was the study. "Jake? Jake where are you?"

 

Jake pushed his way through a door where there were at least 5 people around the Queen, two of them being guards. Knowing something was wrong, he ran over, pushing one person out of the way. "Get back! Give her some space for Christ's sake!" Kneeling down, he held her head in one of his palms. Blood was rushing from her stomach. Realization struck Jake hard; he was angry and upset. Jade looked up to Jake with a soft smile, grabbing one of his hands. "Jake, it's okay." He shook his head. "..No.. Who did this!?" Tears welled up in his own eyes now as he looked down at his dying guardian. She placed a hand on the side of his face, running her thumb across his cheek. "You and Jane have to keep this place running.. O-okay my dear? You'll be a brilliant King. I know you will."  
Her body was shaking, shock now setting in. Jake shook his head, not wanting to believe what was happening in front of his eyes. "I-I can't.. Please don't, you're strong enough! We can get you better, I promise! Somebody get a doctor! Can't you see she's dying!?" She moved her hand off of Jake's face. "Please J-Jake, don't make a scene. I'm old. You can't let hate and revenge get the better of you. I-.. Promise everything will be okay, my love." Her voice was slow and soft as she spoke, until eventually she was just... gone. Jake huffed out air as his breath started stuttering.. "J-Jade... No, please don't do this.. Don't do this! I beg of you!"  
He pulled her up to his chest, resting his chin on the top of her head. Rocking slowly, he ran his hands through her hair... She was so warm...how could she be gone? Reality proved to be way too harsh for Jake. The housekeepers looked on in pain; everyone clearly lost a piece of their heart in this moment. The guards kept their straight and stern looks but it was easy to tell they were even having a hard time accepting the sudden death of a very VERY loved Queen.

Dirk came to a halt when he saw the scene before him, going pale. He slowly walked over and moved to his knees, wrapping his arms around Jake. He just sat there and held him as he grieved, kissing his hair softly and trying to be of comfort.

After awhile the guards knelt in front of Jake asking to take the Queen's body. Reluctantly, Jake nodded his head. He ran his hand lightly over Jade's face to shut her eyes, then placing a kiss on her cheek. Carefully, the guards picked up the Queen; They would take her body to the doctor right away so he can prepare it for a cremation ceremony when the family is ready. Jake slowly stood up, his mind cluttered. "Get someone to clean the blood off the floor... Also I want to request a portrait rug of her majesty to be placed on this very spot. And will someone please notify Jane? Have her go say her goodbyes to the Queen before they do anything with the body. Now if you'll excuse me, I wish to be left alone." Jake shrugged Dirk off of his shoulder and then walked out, leaving the room with loud slam of a door.

Dirk sat there for a bit, feeling hollow. Jade was his only chance of understanding..now, she was gone. He couldn't breathe, head spinning as he forced himself out of his zoned-out state and out of the room. He had to try Jake. If Jake wouldn't see him, he may lose it. Dirk knocked on Jake's door, voice pained, "Jake.."

The door opened slightly when Dirk knocked on it, clearly not having been shut all the way. Jake didn't respond; he just stayed on his bed, staring upwards, his expression glazed and being numb with no emotion.

Dirk walked over, kneeling beside his bed. He buried his face into the sheets, gripping the, tightly as he tried to fight back a wave of pain. "Jake..w-e need to talk.."

Jake continued to stare up; he didn't have the energy to move or do anything really. "Continue."

"I...there's something wrong with me.." He panted, feeling a burning building up in his insides. "Ever..ever since that attack, and after you left..I've been having these weird...sensations.." Dirk cried out at a ringing noise he heard, pushing away. "No..I..I've got to.." He quickly left, dashing down the hall. He couldn't tell Jake.

Jake turned his head and sat up. "Dirk?" Jake lulled himself off the bed and ran out into the hall. "Dirk! Wait a minute!" Jake chased him down the hall. Jane was actually running towards Jake's room at the time to talk about what had happened with their Grandmother, but she and Dirk had a head on collision. Jake called out, still trying to catch up. "Jane! Please, grab him!" Jane was quick to put Dirk in a head-lock. "No one told me this asshole was here! What in gods name has been going on?!" Jake caught up and sat on Dirk's legs, not allowing him to move. "Can we please discuss this later, Jane?"  
She huffed, letting go of Dirk's neck. She sent a harsh punch to his ribs and stood up. "You both are heartless pricks, you know that?"  
She stormed off and Dirk was caught between a rock and a hard place. All the situations that have manifested in the last hour have become extremely overbearing. Jake clenched a fist into the fabric of Dirk's shirt, clenching his teeth just so he wouldn't yell. "This isn't what I need right now, and as much as I care for you, I am this close to ripping out your throat, so please, for god's sake, please, just stop. Stop, and tell me what the fuck is going on."

"Nothing." Dirk was antsy, but he slowly calmed down. "Nothing, dear." He kissed Jake's forehead softly. "You should go lie down..you've had a hard day."

Jake pushed Dirk against the floor again and huffed. "No." He shook he head as his grip in Dirks shirt grew tighter. "No. You tell me. Right. Now. What's going on?"

Dirk looked up at Jake and nuzzled him softly. "Have I ever told you how much I love you..?" He pulled Jake down to hug him to his chest, burying his face into Jake's neck. He was shaking slightly. He needed comfort, not an confrontation.

Jake let the fist he had in Dirk's shirt go. He held onto Dirk, motionless. He sighed and kissed Dirk's head. "Why can't you just tell me what's going on?"

"I just can't, Jake.." He curled closer, hugging him tightly. He whined softly, squeezing Jake tight. "I'm so tired.."

"Dirk?" Jake sat up getting off of Dirk. He placed the back of his hand to Dirks forehead. "A-are you okay? You seem really hot." He picked Dirk up off the floor. Surprisingly he was too heavy. "I-I'll take you to the doctor.. O-okay?"

"No..just take me to bed..." Dirk nestled into Jake, hugging him. He felt drowsy. "It's normal..happens a lot.." He burrowed his face into Jake's neck, shutting his eyes. "Please.."

Jake seriously didn't want to risk Dirks health, seeming he looked incredibly unwell, but he didn't want to upset him either. He nodded, carrying Dirk to his bedroom. Jake set him down on the bed and tucked him under the quilts. "I can get the doctor to come see you... A-are you hungry? Maybe some soup will do you good.. I can get you some more blankets. Do you want some tea?" Jake leaned over the bed, keeping a hand on Dirks head, running his thumb over Dirk's forehead. "I just want you to be okay."

"Just lay with me." Dirk patted the bed and pulled Jake into him, cuddling against his chest. He sighed and rested there, slowly calming. "Jake I think there's something seriously wrong with me, and not anything modern medicine can fix."

Jake kissed Dirks head, taking off his own robe and letting it fall to the side of the bed. He then helped Dirk unhook his own from the shoulder cuff. He slipped under the covers and pulled the other male close. "I'm not sure what you mean by that my dear."

"I feel...dark inside me. Not anything related to Derse, but..as if I'm not alone. I'll black out for periods of time and wake up in strange places.." He sighed. "I'm scared of what it means, but, overall, i'm worried for the sake of our kingdoms."

"Should we take you to a Priest?" Jake ran his hand across Dirks back trying to comfort him but he seriously had no idea how to help and it was really upsetting that he couldn't do anything. "Don't you have a younger brother that could watch Derse for you while we try to get you better?"

 

Dirk shook his head, leaning against Jake. "Just me..end of the line.." He sighed heavily and kissed his collarbone. "I don't know anymore.."

"Do you think whatever the shapeshifter did when it stabbed you happened to poison you?" Jake held Dirk protectively placing small kisses in his head. "I care for you so much, and I just don't want to see you in pain like this. You don't deserve it."

"Maybe..I mean, I don't know.." He lay his head back, tired. "I just want this thing gone, because i have waves of pain where it feels like I'm losing myself.."

"Are you sure you don't want to see the doctor? Maybe a piece of metal broke away and it's just somewhere in your side right now." Jake rolled onto his back, the sun starting to set so the sky was baby pink and bright orange.

Dirk nuzzled into Jake's chest, shaking his head. "I guess we can see a Priest, but no doctor.." He sighed and kissed Jake's collarbone once more, shutting his eyes and relaxing.

Jake nodded his head. "We'll see him tomorrow." Jake placed a kiss on Dirks lips before sliding out from the quilts. "My dear, I should probably talk to Jane. I know she's very upset right now about a lot of things, and I still have yet to even out all of the bumps that happened before. I'll be back, you just get some rest, okay?" He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed as he slid off the bed.

Dirk nodded softly and curled up in bed, turning over onto his side. He wrapped the sheets around him and shut his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

 

Jake walked into Jane's room. She was sitting on her bed clearly crying. He walked over to sit by her side, pulling her into a hug. "I know you're in pain right now... I'm devastated too-" She cut him off. "Clearly you're so upset that you decided to play tag with your goddamed boyfriend in the halls!" Jake shook his head. "N- no, its not like that.. I just... he's not my boyfriend, Jane."  
She huffed and crossed her arms.  
"Yeah, right. That's exactly why you hold hands and flirt... and kiss.. Don't you have any decency?! You know that's against the rules right? You weren't raised like this! Grandmother had high hopes for us and this is how you treat her! You're worse than mother! Everything she did was strictly for her own personal wishes and thanks to that she ruined my life! She deserved to die. So did your dad, and so did mine! And you know what? So.... so do you! But not grandmother...all she was her best and she was amazing and she never did things for herself! I hate you all except her! How dare you, Jake? How could you do this?!" 

She rolled her eyes then rubbed them.  
"The rules in our scripture is to not love out of wedlock! and.. you... you do that but also with another man? You're disrespecting our culture! Grandmother raised us to be great and you defied her every wish and want!" Jane pushed Jake way "Get out... Get out right now!"  
Jake was so taken back he had no idea how to reply.. He was hurt. Did his own blood really feel this way? He clenched his teeth and shook his head again.  
"No.. No I'm not leaving." Jake pulled Jane into his chest and kept her there no matter mow much she screamed and kicked. You can sure bet she tried her hardest to hurt Jake just so he would let go.. But he didn't. He kept her there, keeping his voice hushed. "Jane please... Don't say that. I know you don't mean it. I know you're upset.. More than upset..Words cannot describe your feelings, though, I'm not blind to see that. Jane, I love you. Grandmother loves you and so did our mother. And everyone will continue to love you no matter how much you try to push us away. I care for you so much, and I am very very grateful for how you have protected me over the years... But I-... I will never be sorry for falling in love with someone who I truly want to be with. You're going to have to deal with it, hate it in silence, or grow to respect it. But I will not stand for you disrespecting anything about The Prince of Heart."  
Jane couldn't reply... It was the first time Jake had ever stood up to her like that. She stayed there and didn't move, just crying... She probably sat in that same position in his arms for at least an hour. When she finally spoke her voice cracked "I- I am so sorry... I didn't mean.. ANY of that." She started tearing up again because she truly was upset with herself that she even said those things to the little brother she loved so much. He rocked her slightly in his arms, petting her side softly. "Shh, It's okay. I know."

Dirk slept peacefully for about an hour--but then the monster arrived. It was so sudden that there wasn't any pain. Dirk--or rather, Dirk's body--sat up, eyes black and full of darkness. He grinned evilly and stood out of bed, stretching. "Such a weak body..tsk tsk." The man walked over to the window and sighed, intaking fresh air. "Time to die tonight, Strider."

Eventually Jane had passed out in Jake's arms from emotional exhaustion. He tucked her in, walking out of the room, quietly shutting the door. He strolled down the long halls, eventually hearing talking coming from his door. Standing quietly to the side of the wall, he knew something wasn't right. Hearing the window click open, Jake knew he had to do something.. He walked into the room so quietly that there was no possible way something could detect him. He pulled out a rope, used as a belt, off the top of his dresser; getting just the right angle, he whipped it around Dirk's waist and grabbed the other end that came back to him, using it to pull Dirk off the window ledge. "What are you thinking?!" He looked into Dirk's eyes with shock.

Dirk's eyes were completely black, and he had a sharp grin on his face. "Ah, Jake, we meet at last." Dirk grabbed Jake by the throat, chuckling evilly. "My name is Jack Noir." He growled feraly. "It's about time for Dirk to die."

Jake grabbed at the hand holding his throat. "N-no, you're wrong. You've killed almost everyone I've ever been close too and I won't stand for it!" Jake choked out his words, he had no Idea how to stop them. "W-why, can't you just Kill me instead?" He clenched his teeth in anger

"Because I want you to SUFFER!" Jack growled and pushed Jake away, flash-stepping to grab Dirk's katana. He held it to his throat. "Say goodbye to your boyfriend's pretty little head."

"Hold on!" Jake put his hand up. "You think he's my boyfriend? No, I even told Jane he's not. I was just making my grandmother happy because she wanted the kingdoms to be united. I follow our scripture, but thank you. Now that my grandmother's dead, I don't have to worry about touching him again." Jake stood up slowly. "You think letting ME live will cause me to suffer? I'd suffer in the after world for eternity, watching my kingdom fall because I wouldn't be in charge if I died! There is no point to kill the people around me when you can kill me yourself! If I'm the one you want to hurt then do it!"

Jack grinned, shrugging. "If you don't care about Dirk, then you wouldn't mind watching him die. I call your bluff. Goodbye, Jake." There was a flash of movement, a flick of the wrist, and Dirk was on the floor, sword through his chest. "Now..he can die just like his brother." Dirk's eyes returned to orange, and he gasped.

Jake pushed himself towards Dirk "YOU BASTARD!" he was shaking as he lifted Dirk's head slightly. "No god please... N-not again.." Jake cried out for someone to come help, but he worried by the time someone would get here it be too late. He held his hand around the sword unsure if he should pull it out or not... If he pulled it out it might cause the bleeding to worsen... but if he left it there it would only cause more damage. Jake wanted to close his eyes, he didn't want to look... He didn't want to see the pain in Dirks eyes and he didn't want to watch another loved one die in his arms.  
"Come on your Majesty.. It'll be okay... right?.. t-theres nothing to worry about, okay?" Tears welled up in his eyes as he bit at his lip and tried his goddamned hardest not to cry, but it couldn't be helped.. He was crying and he couldn't stop.. All the built up emotions came over him. Flash backs of being a young young child and watching as Jane hold their mother in her arms as she bled to death. This curse was never ending, and endless cycle of pain.. No wonder Jane grew to be so bitter..

Dirk lifted up a shaky hand, yanking the sword out. It clattered to the ground and Dirk let out an exhale of pain as he felt a slight ease of comfort. "Jake, don't cry on me now.." Dirk reached a hand up to cup his cheek, the other trying to hold pressure on his wound, but it was too weak to help.

A tear or two fell onto Dirk's cheek. "Shut up." Jake noticed Dirk struggling. He lifted Dirk's top just like the first time he'd been stabbed. He took off his own shirt, ripping it into long pieces of cloth using it as a make shift band-aid and he held pressure on Dirk's wound. "Y-you know? I'm staring to think you're forcing this all to happen just so I'll take my shirt off." He smiled slightly, trying to make light of the situation even though he was clearly trying his hardest not to sob his heart out.

Dirk chuckled softly and nodded, pulling Jake's face down to his. "Yeah, you totally found me out, English." Dirk sighed and looked at him sadly. "You adorable little cutie.." He tugged on his hair lightly, pulling him down to kiss him softly.

Jake kissed Dirk lightly, his lip quivering uncontrollably when he pulled away from the kiss. "Dirk we can't just sit here and wait.. I refuse to let you die on me. Literally." The blood seeped though the bandage slowly.

Dirk shook his head, just pulling Jake's lips down again. He kissed him for a long time, holding Jake's hand on his wound. If he was going to die, he was going to die happy and close to Jake. He felt a warmth in his stomach and a yellow glow filled the room. Jake was practically healing him. "..You're a hope..?"

Jake looked down confused by what Dirk was talking about. The wound completely healed, he pulled his hand off of Dirks stomach then took the bandage off, slowly amazed. "I don't know? I have no Idea what I did to acquire these powers.." You could see the happiness in Jake's eyes, for it was a true feeling of utter bliss. "Y-you're okay? You're not going to die?" Jake pulled Dirk up, giving him a huge hug kissing ever inch of Dirks body he could reach.

Dirk nodded, hugging Jake tightly. "Hey, but I did succeed in getting your shirt off." Dirk laughed and nestled his face into Jake's neck. He sat there for a bit before speaking. "Did you mean what you said to Jack..? About us..? I mean, I don't know why but..Jack let me see what was happening this time and I wasn't in control.."

Jake shook his Head kissing Dirks neck. "Of course not. Dirk, I love you. I love you so... so much, that it makes me crazy. All I want to do is hold you and never let you go and keep you next to me forever because I can't go for 10 seconds without kissing you or touching you." He trailed his kisses up to Dirks jaw then cheek then lips. "I adore you, and admire you. You are my everything Dirk and I honestly don't think I could go on without you and I was that close to dying with you."

Dirk nestled into Jake, sighing. "Well today has taken a toll on all of us, I think. Can we sleep now?" Dirk chuckled. It was 3 A.M. and he was exhausted.

"Of course my dear." Jake helped Dirk into bed then cuddled against him. "I do have to admit, though, I did tell Jane we aren't boyfriends, only because we haven't talked about it... and I just don't want to claim you as something in case you don't want that." Jake ran his hand through Dirk's hair in a loving manner. "But I do... truly want to be with you Dirk. That's all I want and that's all I need."

Dirk kissed Jake softly, nestling into him. "Of course I wouldn't mind if you labeled us as 'boyfriends'. Labels are labels, and, like you, I just want you to be happy with me, if that is what you desire." He kissed Jake's neck, pulling a comforter around them.

"But I want you to be happy about it too." Jake pulled the quilt over them, leaving only their heads out in the cold air. Jake kissed Dirks nose and then his lips.

"I am happy, and I will be if we choose to be so." Dirk nuzzled Jake's nose after he was kissed, tangling their limbs together and finding comfort.

After a long moment of silence when they were probably both half sleep at this point. "When I think about it... If Grandmother hand't of died... You would have, because I wouldn't have gotten my powers without being forced into a place of kinglyship... and something tell's me she knew that.. That she knew what was going to happen tonight.. so she took her own life... I mean, she wants our kingdoms to be united and if you would have died in our realm, that would have put an even bigger strain on how our kingdoms co-exist... I feel like she planned this completely because It's the only way she could get her lifelong dream of peace.."

Dirk kept his face buried into Jake, yawning. "She's very wise..I always looked up to her." Dirk closed his eyes and dozed lightly, a hand on Jake's chest.

Jake kissed Dirk's head, nuzzling into his hair. "Yeah... me too." Jake yawned after that, falling asleep with a sense of peace in his soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send a shout out thank you to the co-author, Hanna.  
> If we didn't have her we wouldn't have this.
> 
> ~Casil

**Author's Note:**

> So this whole story Idea was something me and My lovely Co Author came up with. 
> 
> This has been an on going RP, and I really though it deserved to see other eye's and not just ours.  
> I may have cried only twice.  
> I hope you all enjoy Reading one of the many brilliant ideas that come pouring out as words when me an Hanna are put together
> 
> Lets Promote the lovely Lady who's the mastermind behind Dirk's parts  
> darkfantasynightmares.tumblr.com
> 
> Follow her, shes magnificent. Anyway I hope You all enjoy. 
> 
> ~ Casil.


End file.
